


The Best Thing-Right?

by dwalk1_2002



Category: Code Black (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Rosewood (TV), Rosilla (fandom)
Genre: Cross-overs, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002
Summary: Rosewood, Prodigal Son, Code Black fanfics bothshort and long





	1. All For The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [enaols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaols/gifts), [TheMonsterMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMuffin/gifts), [Lily_Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Mercy/gifts), [Ashiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiyan/gifts), [EndlessDreamer1024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamer1024/gifts), [Meliwint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/gifts), [AnybodiLystening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnybodiLystening/gifts), [neerdoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdoelle/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [KKSlider909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSlider909/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short Rosewood drabble-if more chapters follow  
they will be longer

Seeing Villa so happy with Mike is not Beaumont’s idea of a good time. He stays up  
up at night, seeing them (in his mind) taking meals, hanging out--imaging them in bed  
together. The thing is: Mike doesn’t carry a ticking bomb around in his chest. If he and  
Annalise work out, the Detective is very likely to never have to bury her Partner, as she  
already did with her first husband, who died far before his time.

Why me? Self-pity hasn’t been a part of his emotional make-up since early childhood,  
and at this stage, it’s a bit late. Mike’s a good guy; a player who never leaves his  
relationships on bad terms. Neither he (nor Rosie, for that matter), ever lead the Women  
they see to believe that there is no one else in their lives. It’s the right thing…keep his  
distance, don’t put her in that position of waiting for the inevitable phone call alerting her  
that he is dead. Has finally succumbed to his heart defects. It’s the best thing. Right?


	2. Is It, Though?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosewood is not so sure...

Mike and Villa...Villa and Mike...McVilla?...he went by there at noon (Mike's), and he and Villa  
were coming out of Mike's-bumping shoulders, laughing it up...it was all that the Pathologist  
can do to avoid attacking one of his best friends. A man he's know for years...and the sight of  
he and Villa together was enough to make him-furious. I've got to get myself righted, he thinks  
to himself. Before I lose it completely.

Even his own very active romantic life doesn't provide the needed distraction.  
JuJu has any number of sweet and tasty treats at his disposal-he and Ju had even travelled to  
CUBA (Rosie's_ THIRST_ is so obvious, JuJu can pour a shot of it); at least he keeps  
silent when Rosie selects a companion for the night who, save for a few alterations, can easily  
pass for Annalise Villa, in the proper lighting...

ERICA...beauty, brains, some serious skills in the bedroom...many men would do whatever  
they had to do to "be next to" a woman like her, and Rosewood, under normal circumstances  
might also: if not for ANNALISE VILLA. For him, all other women 'pale' in comparison. ALL...

How does he keep his best friend from discovering the truth; that Rosewood is actively ROOTING  
for the couple's new romance to fail...great friend, hmmm?

Will he have to leave East Miami? Pippy, TMI, and Mitchie can run the lab. He can go to LA, oversee the  
opening of their new location...

He WANTS to be happy for Mike B...he DOES...he just...CAN'T...


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa faces the truth about herself and Rosie's relationship

When Rosie answers the door to his home, Villa is there, a solemn little smile  
on her gorgeous lips. "Hey", he greets her, glancing about, expecting to see his Boy Mike.

"Mikes gone", Villa says, in answer to his silent question. "I can come in?"

"Sure, of course." Once they are in his living room, he adds, "It's so far out of character  
for Mike to take off without reaching out...Damn..."

"Ummm-he left because...I told him that I love another man."

"Huh...anyone I know?" _Didn't expect THAT ...._

"You know him well. Like a sultry feline, she closes the distance between them  
in ten heel-clacking steps. YOU."

"ME."

"TU. I'm ready to face it...we're not 'just friends', and we haven't been in awhile.  
I'm catching feelings, and I believe that you are too."

"Why you are an ace Detective," Rosie quips, grinning as he embraces her.


	4. Simply The BEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time between Villa and Rosewood
> 
> Explicit Sex

"When did you first know?"

Stirring, Rosewood almost doesn't hear her question. Their first coupling was quick  
and 'dirty', with minimal foreplay; the second longer and no less explosive. The third  
left them both out of breath and sore, and their hearts are still not quite beating at a  
normal pace.

"Know....?" He yawns

"Don't play with me.....that you loved me. I knew the week after we met."

"Truthfully? Two hours after we met."

"Good answer..."

***************************************

This last time, they'd taken their time: While rasping his tongue the full length of her  
vaginal trench, from top to bottom, and back, his big strong hands fondle and caress the  
full globes of her breasts (GENTLY but FIRMLY, the way that most Women prefer. Rolling the  
blunt stubs of her nipples her nipples in between thumb and forefinger. Her breathing deep and a  
bit ragged. His muscular tongue flicks her clit. She jerks and squirms, moans his name...  
she responds more emphatically to longer swipes of his limber tongue, and her wet pussy welcomes  
the penetration of first one, then a second finger. This interior massage, and the continued attention  
to her fully-erected clit, coax a third orgasm out of the beautiful Latina brunette.

"SO beautiful", Annalise says dreamily, examining his standing member up close. Delighted  
by the prominent veins and the feel of his skin...his smell...His MALENESS...one small hand cradle  
his large balls, the fingers the other travels from the base to the top. "Ooops! Did I do that?", she  
grins, when a blob of pre-cum leaks from his crown. Capturing the plum-sized crown in her warm mouth,  
she continues to pump and massage his thick and juicy summer sausage, taking more more and more of  
it in her mouth until she is performing a deep suction on a full third (or a bit more) of it. When it bumps  
against the back of her throat, she pulls her head back, with a a gasp. After a breath she goes back to  
work, until her partner is about to blow.

His cock pulsing like mad, he positions herself between her wide-spread thighs, which  
she raises high, presenting the dripping, lightly furred target that he his hungry dick  
seems to seek out on it's own, nudging against her before the impulse even registers  
in his conscious mind.

Annalise giggles. "Parece el quiere entrar!" (It seems that he wants IN).

"¿Tu crees? (You think so?)

"You may let him have his way with me-he seems insistent"

"He does, he does...."

_Entonces!??_ (WELL THEN!??) breathlessly...TEASINGLY...

Her pussy clamps down on him when he enters her at last, releases and clamps down. Before  
long they sync into a familiar rhythm, and he strokes in, out...INNN...OUUTT in time with it.  
She is so wet and receptive that his quickened pace isn't too much for her, despite his remarkable  
size.

She squirms into his chest, her hardened nipples poking their blunt tips into the hard muscles of his pecs,  
and her breasts cushioned, then re-bounding against his chest. Her body vibrates, trembles; her back arches,  
and her strong thighs clasp him hard. He tries to time his thrusts so that they cum at the same time; as it  
happens, his explosion triggers hers.


	5. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAPD Inspector Will Campbell tracks a fugitive from  
the West Coast to the East Coast (New York). Major Crimes  
Detective Dani Powell is assigned to assist him in and sparks fly
> 
> .

Inspector Will Campbell is a federal fugitive hunter of some renown. based in  
Angeles, California, the man-hunter has tracked his prey to New York. He contacts  
Major Crimes, as this perpetrator has ties to 'The Surgeon", notorious serial killer now  
incarcerated in a high-security asylum. Lieutenant Gil Arroyo, head of the MC unit, assigns  
Detective Daniela (Dani) Powell to assist him. Campbell is tal, smooth-skinned, obviously fit  
and muscular, and exceedingly attractive. He exudes an air of confidence and is very self-assured.

The Detective, an ex-model, is strikingly beautiful, highly capable, and has a sterling reputation  
of her own. The two are instantly attracted to one another. As they drive around lower Manhattan, he  
asks about **MALCOLM BRIGHT, FORMERLY MALCOLM WHITLEY** , the "Surgeon's"  
son. Dani explains that Bright is a disgraced former FBI profiler who now works for the NYPD. He has  
the unique ability to view crimes from the perspective of the killer.he's assisted on dozens of cases,  
though he lives in constant fear that he has inherited his father's sick sociopathic tendencies.

Something in the way she speaks about her colleague pricks Campbell's interests, and he asks if they  
are an "item", she and Bright.

"Oh, NoNoNoNo! He's brilliant, and fascinating, but he's a _colleague_ -only...  
why do you ask?"

Campbell smiles. "Preliminary investigation", he says, and leaves it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you familiar with WILL CAMPBELL from **CODE**  
**BLACK** , OR **DANI POWELL** from  
**PRODIGAL SON** ? If so, what do you think of the  
pairing?


End file.
